


Little Surprises

by Slipperyguts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipperyguts/pseuds/Slipperyguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rhys blows Jack, Jack doesn't expect much.</p>
<p>He gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I basically woke up an hour or so ago, took a little smoke break, then wrote this out in an hour. Inspired by one of my favorite pictures ever [here [nsfw]](http://40.media.tumblr.com/bb534cfaf2bf9c3797789bb4248b0940/tumblr_nkwpblSSZN1upzcivo1_500.jpg)
> 
> I hope this is marginally good.

The first time Rhys gives Handsome Jack a blow job, Jack expects it to be an unsatisfying and sloppy experience- and not sloppy in the good way. He figures that the likelihood that Rhys is experienced at cock sucking is pretty slim, also figures he won’t fit all in his small mouth. So yeah, he isn’t expecting too much from the proposition Rhys gives him, but supposes that with time, he’ll get better at it.

 

Then, before Jack knows it, Rhys is on his knees, his biological hand working Jack’s cock as he wraps his puckered lips around the head, the tip of his tongue flicking lightly along the slit. So far, so good, Jack figures, though it’s not too impressive. One hand strokes through Rhys’s hair, letting the surprisingly soft locks tickle his fingers. It’s a pleasant feeling, but Jack is quickly growing impatient. As soon as he opens his mouth to say so, Rhys pulls away and cuts him off. “I have an idea.”

 

Raising a brow, Jack waits for him to continue. After a few seconds of silence, Jack makes a rapid motion with his hand and an annoyed expression. “ _Well?_ You gonna continue that train of thought, Princess?” He sounds pretty irritated.

 

“Oh! Yeah… Uh…” Rhys runs a hand through his hair, a nervous tick Jack has been noticing more and more. “What if I uh… Lay on my back over your desk and tilt my head back? Then you can fuck my throat.” He says the last part so casually, as if he didn’t just tell Jack he wanted him to fucking ruin his throat.

 

Okay. Yeah. He can definitely work with this. For a moment though, Jack is a little too stunned to say much, just look at Rhys with his mouth slightly agape. But his dick responds for him, twitching a bit and dripping a bead of precum. When Rhys notices it, he fails at holding back a smirk, the cheeky fucker, and wiping the precum with one flesh finger, then licking it up with the tip of his tongue. It’s pretty cute.

 

Finally, Jack has words again. “Get up on that desk or get out.” And with that, the widest, most wicked grin spreads over Rhys’s flushed face. ‘Interesting…’ Jack finds himself thinking, a little surprised at Rhys’s enthusiasm and suggestion. Normally, Jack would hate surprises, but this time he’s pretty pleased. But now he has to see if Rhys can deliver what he’s promised.

 

Rhys scrambles to get up on the desk, flipping over and leaning his head over the edge of it. He’s at the perfect height for Jack to just use him with little effort, his mouth hanging open wide, and that image has Jack aching for it even more now. Rhys’s mouth is wet with saliva and looks entirely too delectable to wait any longer, so he doesn’t.

 

Jack’s grin is wolfish, wide and toothy, as he steps forward and pushes himself into Rhys’s mouth, slowly at first. It’s so warm, so wet, and so so good. Jack decides that the kid is probably going to be worth keeping around, if not for getting work done, then for fucking his throat as stress relief. Either way, Jack wins. He looks down, looking at Rhys’s face for any signs of too much pain. But no, instead, the kid looks absolutely enamored with him, it’s almost disgusting. The noises he’s making are so loud and pleasured, as if he was getting off of this.

 

In fact, he probably was, but Jack stops thinking about it once his cock hits the back of Rhys’s tight throat. Rhys swallows around him, making Jack groan low in his throat. “Fuck…” He mutters it under his breath, almost inaudible, as his hands make their way to Rhys’s throat. His hands wrap around tight, feeling Rhys’s heartbeat against the pads of his thumbs. He presses gently against Rhys’s adams apple, making him gag slightly, but not enough to need to pull away entirely. The noises Rhys makes while gagging spurs Jack on though, making his hips roll a little faster. Now, Jack has to bite his lip to hold back his swearing.

 

Choking Rhys _and_ fucking his throat feels like the best possible thing Jack could never imagine, he’s pretty sure he’s the luckiest man on earth. With each roll of his hips, Jack feels himself getting closer to finishing, which makes him pick up the pace. It’s not long until Jack is groaning and thrusting his hips slowly, spilling down Rhys’s throat. When he pulls out, he sees Rhys swallow it all down. For a second, he thinks he’s in love.

 

Rhys looks like a mess. His eyes are red and wet, blurry with tears, lips and cheeks rosey, sticky wet with saliva and cum. He was probably the best wreck Jack has seen to date. It’s quiet for awhile, but finally, Jack says something.

 

“What the fuck. Where did that come from?”

 

With a sly grin, Rhys sits up and looks at Jack. “Y’know, I might not look like it, but I’ve definitely done this before.” He sounds so smug, which is a huge contrast with how he looks, which is again, a total wreck.

 

“Thank god. I was expecting some awful whimpy blow job where you take like 3 inches of my dick and complain about swallowing my cum.” Jack half-jokes, sneer on his face.

 

“I take some offence to that.” Rhys says, crossing his legs and fixing his shirt, smoothing his hair back. He crosses his arms and looks at Jack. They sit and stand respectively in silence for awhile, until Jack claps his hands together once, loudly.

 

“Well! Alright. Cool… I’ll keep you around I guess. But uh… Get out. I’ve got stuff to do.” Jack is saying pretty loudly, all his regular energy back. He tucks himself away and fixes his clothes all the while, then slips his jacket back on. After noticing Rhys isn’t leaving, Jack raises his brows and crosses his arms right back at Rhys. “Why are you still here?”

  
  


“Gonna keep me around?” Rhys asks, tilting his head to the side. It’s such an innocent look for such a thoroughly debauched face, Jack feels dirty just looking at it. He fucking loves it.

 

“Yeah. Either to work or to suck my dick. Whichever one you excel at best.”  

 

Rhys just grins, slipping off the desk and wiping his face on the inside of his vest. “See you later, _boss-man._ ” he says sarcastically, vaguely waving as he walks away.

 

“Seeya around, Cupcake!” Jack shouts back, settling back into his big chair.

 

Well, Jack rethinks how he feels about surprises.

 

 


End file.
